


Party All Night

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [180]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: They have different opinions on parties. <br/>Disclaimer: All hail Arakawa!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party All Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



Winry's idea of a party was different than Ed's - she approved of all the exuberance of a lot of people; drinking, smoking, tall tales. Ed enjoyed tall tales. Drinking was all right but people grew stupid after too much alcohol. Tobacco smoke made him sneeze. 

Dancing made Winry happy. Ed rolled his eyes when she wanted to dance, often complaining his automail made him anything but light-footed. Winry retorted he had no problem _fighting_ and Ed snapped back fighting was _different_. 

Still, they'd have their own fun at parties, regardless of their differences of opinions. And Ed always knew she'd be coming home with him later that night.


End file.
